1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone apparatus such as an automobile telephone apparatus or a portable telephone apparatus, and more particularly, to the improvement of a display system of the mobile telephone apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the hardware of a mobile telephone apparatus may be used commonly in various geographical areas or countries such as the United Kingdom, Ireland, Malta, Austria, Italy and Spain.
In a prior art mobile telephone apparatus, a single program is incorporated for displaying messages in a display unit, and as a result, the language and contents of the displayed messages are fixed for a specific area (country). Therefore, if this prior art mobile telephone apparatus is to be used in another country, it is necessary to exchange the program with another program, i.e., to exchange a read-only memory (ROM) with another one even when the telephone apparatus incorporates a plurality of telephone numbers for a plurality of countries.
Also, in another prior art mobile telephone apparatus which incorporates a plurality of programs to provide a plurality of display modes for a plurality of countries, it is necessary to select one of the display modes in advance.